


Tribe of Icarus

by Corrie71



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrie71/pseuds/Corrie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on a post-Yverdon world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Running on several days with little sleep and at the back end of a brutal moving job—who needed four sofas?— Martin saw Tinkerbell standing in his kitchen. He hesitated in the doorway, blinking in the twilight gloaming, trying to focus on the blonde sprite leaning against the counter, staring into the back garden, disgust written on her petite features. Martin blinked again and even rubbed his eyes but she was still standing there.  
“Hello?”  
The sprite turned, her pretty face marred with a scowl. The way the sunset streamed in the window made her look like a dandelion on fire and Martin smiled. The sprite smiled back.  
“Are you Martin?” she asked.  
“Yes. Come to take me to Neverland?” Her nose crinkled and she cocked her head to the side before Martin managed to recover “That is, and you are?”  
“I’m Emma. Didn’t Mr. McGregor tell you I was coming?” She moved across the kitchen to shake his hand, her callused palm cool in his. Up close, he noticed the unusual whiskey color of her eyes. The deep gold color reminded him of someone but he wasn’t sure who. At any rate, she was uncommonly pretty.  
“Is this about the rent check? I have it.”  
“No, that I was coming to stay this summer term.”  
“Oh, no, he didn’t mention.” Damn, Martin thought, a student, no matter how pretty, made her off-limits to him. “I’m afraid you might be lonely. All the others have left already. Don’t usually have students living here during summer term.”  
“You’ll be here. I’m taking some summer classes at the agricultural college. I must say you’ve let the garden get overgrown horribly.” Emma moved back to the window to survey the garden again, shaking her head.  
“I don’t garden.” Martin said, moving across the kitchen to get some water. He glanced out at the overgrown jumble in the back. He’d never even set foot in the back garden. A few years ago, one of the students attempted a garden, only to abandon it halfway through the term. He’d never seen anyone out there since.  
“Oh, I see. An industrial student. Learning how to get the best yields and crop rotations and all that.” Emma said.  
“No, actually, not a student at all.” Martin shook his head. “I do a bit of moving work on the side but I’m actually an airline captain.”  
“I see.” Emma stared at him, nibbling her bottom lip. Martin rinsed his glass and placed it back in the cabinet. “Well, I’m not really a student either. I’m a chef, learning how to grow organic vegetables. I know about sidelines.” Martin smiled and was about to bid her goodnight. “I’ll need a bit of help with the garden. Would you be willing to assist?”  
“As I said, I don’t garden. Good night, Emma.” Martin climbed the stairs to his loft, trying to put the lovely Emma out of his mind. Just like the others, she would be here a few months and then gone, while he continued to roost in the attic like an elderly owl. Still, he had had the chance to get out and turned it down so he had no cause for complaint. He pulled off his ancient t-shirt, wondering if he had the energy to shower before collapsing into bed. A brisk knock at the door interrupted his debate.  
“Yes?” Martin clutched his shirt to his chest like a Victorian heroine as Emma sauntered into the room. She glanced around his room with interest. He looked at the garret, wondering what she saw to interest her. Fluffy painted clouds adorned the light blue walls and airplane models dangled from fishing wire. A window seat, framed by shelves crammed with flight manuals and spy novels, looked out on the back garden. His bed, tucked under the eves, covered with an appliqued plane quilt his grandmother made him. Several vintage airline ads and posters completed the room.  
“ You see, I have to grow my own garden.” She started, as though just continuing their conversation from downstairs. “It’s a project for the summer term and I’m already leaving the planting a bit late. I’ve got to get it cleaned out this weekend and get the plants in quickly. I could really use the help. I’ll pay you for your trouble. Unless you have a flight or…” She worried her bottom lip with her teeth, reminding him of Douglas when he was trying to convince Martin to acquiesce to some scheme. Martin realized she was quite a bit older than the average student, close to his own age, but her petite build and dandelion fluff hair made her look much younger.  
“How much?” He finally asked.  
“$200 quid. And I’ll throw in dinner.” Emma smiled. It was the smile that did it, far more than the extra money. Plus, Martin really didn’t have any moving jobs or flights for MJN that weekend.  
“Ok.”  
“Great. We’ll start on Saturday. Good night.” She sauntered to the door and left with a wave, leaving Martin wondering what he’d gotten himself into.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Martin and Emma. Next chapter we get to spend time with the rest of our beloved airdot.

Saturday morning, just after dawn, found Martin and Emma staring at the back garden with mounting dismay. At ground level, it just looked like a tangle of underbrush. Here and there, Martin spotted a blooming rose or a recognizable tomato plant. But mostly, it was just a plain old mess.  
“I know next to nothing about gardening or plants. I’m afraid all direction is entirely over to you.” Martin said, as he leaned on the shovel, trying to wake up. He’d only caught about four hours sleep after his late flight the night before and struggled to keep his eyes open.   
“Oh dear.” Emma worried her full bottom lip with her teeth and Martin glanced away quickly. “I know next to nothing about gardening either.”  
“Well, what are we doing out here then at this ungodly hour on a Saturday? It’s my first one free in months and I could have had a bit of a lie-in.” Martin tried not to sound as sulky as he felt. He needed coffee. Unfortunately, his budget hadn’t extended to purchasing any this month. He swigged from his water bottle instead.  
“Hey, you’re earning 200 quid for this. I’m getting nothing. You see, I’m quite good with vegetables once they are grown. I’m a wizard with fruits too. But, I’m used them being—you know—less attached to the plant that grew them.”   
Martin laughed despite himself. “Did you enroll in the wrong course then?”  
Emma shook her head. “No, it’s all organic this and natural that in the restaurant world these days. And when Angelo—that’s the owner of the restaurant where I work—suggested this course, I thought it’d be a chance to get out of the city for a bit and away from the hot kitchen during the London summer, you know? Guess I didn’t think this through.”  
“I know the feeling. Anyway, well, Colin—that’s the Ag student who started all this some summers ago—he mostly grew vegetables out here. At least, there were orderly rows at first. Shall we brave the wild then?”  
They worked easily together through much of the morning, cutting back the overgrowth and freeing space to plant. Emma kept up a steady stream of anecdotes and stories from her life at the restaurant. Martin especially enjoyed her stories about the consulting detective and his doctor friend. In return, Martin found himself telling her some of his exploits with MJN.  
“And then he really flew over the polar bears like that?” Emma gasped.   
“The bears polaire! And I assure you he did. My first officer is a bit of a maverick.” Martin laughed at the memory. “Though I was not laughing at the time.”  
“But you’re good friends.”  
“Not at first but now…I suppose, yes, we are. He might even be my best mate.” Martin wiped his face with the back of his forearm. “Now, we’re like a family.”  
“That’s nice, isn’t it? Good to have friends at work. It’s the same for me, at the restaurant. Still, we don’t get much in the way of bears polaire.”  
“Yes, I imagine that would be quite the daily special.”  
They laughed together. Martin leaned on the rake he was using to scrape back some of the undergrowth. Normally, he was utter pants at talking to women, as Douglas constantly teased him about. But, with Emma, chatting seemed natural—fun even. Maybe it was being focused on the shared task. Maybe it was being out from under the shadow of a mighty sky-god like Douglas. Overhead, the thrum of an airplane engine caught his attention and he glanced up, trying to place it.  
“It’s an old Piper Aztec.” Emma said as she pulled on an unwieldy tomato vine.   
“Yes, it is!” Martin said in surprise before going to help.  
“My dad was a pilot.” Emma answered his unspoken question. “We did a lot of plane spotting when I was little.”  
“Who did he fly for?”  
“Air England. He and my mum are gone though.”  
“Oh, I’m so sorry. My dad died a few years ago and my mum’s been ill. Air England is quite a good firm though. My first officer flew with them.”  
“But now he flies charters? Isn’t that an unusual career path?”  
“A bit, I suppose.” Martin shrugged. “It’s a bit of an unusual career path for me too.”  
“Did you never want to fly with a major airline?”  
“I did. In fact, I had a job offer from Swiss Air. Just as a first officer but I turned it down.” Martin started as he realized that Emma was the first person he’d told the truth about the Swiss Air job. Douglas and Carolyn assumed he’d never gotten an offer and Arthur just remained confused.   
“Wanted to stay captain, did you?”  
“I just couldn’t leave my MJN family.”  
“I understand. I get offers from other restaurants all the time but Angelo’s feels like home. Still, someday, maybe it’d be nice to have a little place of my own. Oh look, I found some strawberry plants.”   
Emma harvested quite a few of the sweet fruits. Mid-morning, they took a break and sat together on the back patio, sipping water and nibbling on the warm fruit. Martin swiped at the strawberry juice running down his chin with the back of his hand.   
“Oh, you didn’t get it all. Let me.” Without warning, she leaned over and kissed him, just a gentle peck on the lips. Martin froze, too shocked to return the kiss and she leaned back.  
“I’m sorry. I should have asked—no girlfriend then?”  
“No, the Princess of Liechtenstein just dumped me.” Emma’s brow furrowed, as though she wasn’t certain if he was joking or not.  
“Boyfriend, then?” Emma asked. Martin, still a little dazed from her kiss, shook his head.  
“Me either. Problem?” She whispered with her lips close to his. Martin cleared his throat and leaned away.  
“I don’t usually date students.”  
“Yes, well, that would be creepy. You’re much too old for a university student.” She laughed to take the sting out. “I’m 35 so I’d say you’re just the perfect age for me.”  
Martin smiled before she kissed him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes:
> 
> 1) Angelo’s is the restaurant from BBC’s Sherlock as are the consulting detective and his doctor friend.


	3. Chapter 3

One month later…

“No need for catering for me today, Arthur. Douglas will just have to enjoy the Admiral’s pie without me.”  
“Are you sure? You’re missing out, Skip. It’s shepard’s pie today. What do you have?”  
“Just some leftovers my…um…housemate made me.”  
“Hang on. That doesn’t look like leftovers. Martin, is that beef wellington?” Douglas peered over at Martin’s lunch with interest.   
“I can warm it for you, Skip.” Arthur offered.  
“No need to warm it. It’s in a special warming tray.” Martin smiled, tucking in happily as Arthur went to prepare Douglas’ pie.  
“Where did you get beef wellington?”   
“My new housemate made it.”  
“Martin, I know rebounding from the Princess of Liechtenstein might be tough but please tell me you’re not dating a student.”  
“Yes, I am dating a student but not at all the way you think.”   
“Here you are, Douglas. Coming, Mum.” Arthur deposited a tray with an unappetizing congealing mess of an entree on Douglas’s side of the cabin before he departed. Douglas sighed and picked up his fork. Martin took another bite of his delicious meal and smiled as he thought of Emma. He daydreamed about their intense morning lovemaking before his flight today and smiled as he remembered her on top of him in the back garden, wearing nothing but his captain’s hat. It was all so easy with Emma. They laughed together, enjoying each other’s company in a way he’d never done before with anyone else. His usual awkwardness disappeared. Though they’d only known each other just over a month, it felt much longer. They simply fit together.   
Douglas looked dolefully at Martin’s meal. “I don’t suppose you’d be willing to share.”  
“Now Douglas, you know that CAA regulations state that we cannot both share the same meal.” Douglas sighed as he toyed with a limp piece of carrot. “However, I might be willing to share my dessert.” Martin dug eagerly into the bag and pulled out a lemon. Both he and Douglas stared at it for several seconds and then Douglas laughed.  
“Playing traveling lemon, are you?”   
“She cheated a bit though. It has to be in plain sight.” Martin dug further in the bag and pulled out a stash of fudge cookies. He flushed when he remembered licking the chocolate frosting off Emma last night. He offered the bag to Douglas who took several.  
Douglas eyed his flush before biting into a cookie. “My, my. Must be quite a girl.”  
“She is.”   
“Makes rather a good cookie too. So?”  
“So what?”  
“So are you going to tell me about her?”  
“She’s nice.” Martin smiled. “She is a student at the Agricultural College…  
“Robbing the cradle, are we?”  
“No, she’s a professional chef, just here doing a course on organic farming.”  
“Here from?  
“London.”  
“Ah. Well, closer than Liechtenstein at any rate.”  
“True.” Martin paused and drew in a deep breath. “You know, Teresa didn’t drop me because of distance. I know I said she did. But…it was really because I wouldn’t give up flying.”  
“Give up flying?”   
“See, if things had gone on, if I’d married her, I’d have been part of the Royal Family of Liechtenstein.”  
“Didn’t fancy being a prince consort?”  
“The royal family is not allowed to fly. Well, not as a pilot anyway. That’s why Teresa herself isn’t a pilot. And when I heard that, she knew that I couldn’t actually just give up flying so…”  
“I’m sorry, Martin. That’s a horrible choice to have to make.”  
“I didn’t make it. She made it for me but I suppose it’s the same result in the end.”  
“Well, enjoy your summer fling with your student.” Douglas hummed a few bars of Summer Nights but before Martin could respond, the flight deck door popped open.   
“Douglas, storm warning. I think it’s about a 14.” Arthur said.  
“The scale only goes to 12.”  
“Then batten down the hatches.”   
Carolyn appeared in the flight deck door with a face like a thundercloud. “Drivers, there is no easy way to say this. I’ve gone over the books every way I can but the reality is MJN is bankrupt. We have about two more months of bookings to carry out and then, we just can’t go on any longer. I’m sorry.” She left as quickly as she’d appeared as though she’d not just set off a bomb in the middle of the flight deck.  
Martin stared out the window at the clouds whizzing past. So, he’d turned down the Swiss Air job for no reason. His MJN family was falling apart anyway. Wasn’t that just his luck? Then he remembered that he would not have met Emma if he’d been flying for Swiss Air and thought that maybe luck evened things out after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Summer Nights is the theme song from Grease.


	4. Chapter 4

One month later…

“I know you don’t want to sell MJN, Carolyn.” Herc said, reaching for her hand and grimacing as she pulled it away. “But, you’ve rejected every offer thus far. You can only keep going another month at most. You’re going to have to sell to someone.”  
“I know. We’ve been on the edge of folding for years, really. It’s just hard to let it go.” She glanced around the portacabin that she euphemistically called her office. She would not cry. Not in front of Herc, anyway.  
“Come to Zurich. You like Switzerland. You love me, even if you won’t admit it. We can get married. Let me take care of you.”  
“I don’t want you to do that.” Carolyn said. Why could he not understand her fear of being a little old lady?  
“There is no need for you to work so hard. You’ve earned a rest.”  
“I don’t want a rest, though. I like working. I like being CEO.” She folded her arms over her chest to prevent him from grabbing her hand again and stared out the window at the sunlight reflecting off GERTI.  
“And you don’t think you’d like being my wife?”  
“I didn’t like being a wife the first two times. Anyway, not in the way you mean. Not being taken care of. I’m not the lady who lunches type.” She shuddered.  
“Is there something so wrong with me wanting to take care of you? Isn’t that what one does for the people one loves? You take care of Arthur.”  
“Yes, I take care of Arthur because he’s my son.”  
“You mean you don’t trust me enough to become my dependent.” Herc rubbed his hands over his face. Carolyn wished he would leave so she could think in peace and figure some way out of this mess.  
“Let’s face facts, Herc. Between us, we have six failed marriages. I have no desire to see it be seven.”  
“Just think about it. That’s all I ask.”  
“Very well. I will think about it. Now, I must go to Hong Kong so off you go.” Carolyn tolerated a kiss goodbye and ignored Douglas’ put-upon sigh from the doorway as he entered the portacabin. Theatrically, Douglas turned toward the cubbyholes near the door to ignore Herc as he departed.  
“What are you supposed to be thinking about?” Douglas asked as he settled into his chair, tossing his hat on his desk as he did so. He ripped open a thin letter and scowled before crumpling it up to pitch it in the bin. Another rejection then.  
“None of your business. You’re late.” Carolyn snapped.  
“A pilot is never late, nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to.”  
“You are not Gandalf.” Carolyn said, as a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.  
“Anyway, we don’t leave for Hong Kong for ages yet.” Douglas sighed as he crumpled a second letter.  
“Yes, but I want to go over these books with you. Have you come up with a brilliant idea to rescue us all?”  
“No, I haven’t.” Douglas put his arms behind his head and closed his eyes, leaning back in the chair. “I don’t know why it’s my responsibility to come up with a plan anyway. You and Arthur are going to swan off to Switzerland and leave me and Martin behind to starve. Maybe if you sold that big house…”  
“I did. I sold the house and the car. And it’s still not close to enough to bring us into the black.” Carolyn snapped.  
“Well, maybe I’m tired of coming up with brilliant plans. Maybe I’m just old and over the hill and all my best days are behind me…”  
“Douglas, your pity party isn’t helping.” Carolyn could barely conceal her frustration. If Douglas couldn’t get them out of this, no one could.  
“I wouldn’t need to help if you hadn’t mismanaged MJN.”  
“Be very careful, Douglas Richardson. Not many people would put up with a sneaky, sticky fingered rubbish pilot.”  
“I see.” Douglas snatched up his hat and stood. “Well, you can ask your other rubbish pilot to rescue you then.” Douglas slammed out of the portacabin and stomped to the plane.  
Twenty minutes later, Douglas was just trying to work up the courage to apologize to Carolyn. She didn’t deserve the brunt of his bad mood. It wasn’t her fault that no airline would take a 57 year old alcoholic pilot with a penchant for smuggling. Douglas glanced out the cockpit window, where he’d retreated for his sulk. Idly, he watched Martin’s van pull in and him trot around to the passenger door. He helped a petite blonde woman out, her skirt flapping in the breeze. They smooched quickly and then, laughing, walked hand in hand towards the tarmac.  
Sunlight danced in the girl’s blonde curls and something about the way she walked reminded Douglas of his first wife. He sat up straighter, trying to remember if Martin had ever mentioned his girlfriend’s name. They walked past GERTI and the girl shaded her eyes as she glanced up at the window. She laughed again, a high, tinkling sound and dropped her hand.  
And then Douglas knew.  
He was out of the co-pilot’s seat and onto the tarmac before he had a second to think.  
“Emmaline!” He called and, with a swirl of colorful skirt, the girl turned. Martin turned also, a proud smile on his face, walking them both back to where Douglas was standing just under GERTI’s wing.  
“Ah, Douglas. Let me introduce you…”  
“That’s my daughter!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) The bit about a pilot arriving precisely when he means to is an adaption of Gandlaf’s quote from The Fellowship of the Ring by J.R.R. Tolkien.


	5. Chapter 5

“That’s my daughter!” Douglas said, striding over to where Martin and Emma stood frozen under GERTI’s wing.  
“WHAT?” Martin stammered. “Douglas, there must be some mistake. Your daughter is 12.”  
Behind Douglas, Martin watched Carolyn dash out of the portacabin, closely followed by Arthur. Both no doubt attracted by Douglas’ shouting. Within seconds, they were next to them.   
“That’s my sister—half-sister—Hannah.” Emma said, quietly. “Hello, Daddy.”  
“Daddy?” Martin gasped. “But…you said your parents are dead.”  
“Her mother is. But, as you see, her father is very much alive.” Douglas choked out. Carolyn and Martin gaped at them while Arthur merely looked confused. Emma and Douglas continued to stare at each other, both pale.   
“I’m sorry, Martin. I should have been more clear. My father is dead to me.” Emma said, tightening her hand in Martin’s and worrying her bottom lip.   
Douglas flinched. “Emmaline, I may not have been the best father but…surely, you can do better than this.”  
Martin felt Douglas’ words like a blow to his stomach and only dimly heard Carolyn say “Douglas, you’ve been quite enough of a bastard today. Go and file the flight plan.”  
“But Carolyn…”  
“Get out of my sight. Now, you must be Emma. We’ve heard so much about you from Martin.” She shook Emma’s hand and ushered them into the portacabin. Martin followed, his face still burning from Douglas’ words. He’d thought they were friends—best mates—and to hear him say so plainly that he wasn’t good enough for his daughter…  
And Emma was Douglas’ daughter! Martin felt like he did when practicing maneuvers in flight school. The world was topsy-turvy and the navigation instruments were untrustworthy. He just had to hold on and follow his instincts.   
“I’m sure he didn’t mean it, Skip. He and mum had words this morning and he’s been really cranky since all the other airlines started turning him down.” Arthur turned to Emma. “We all love our Skip.”  
“I love your Skip too.” Emma said, sitting next to Martin on the small sofa. She leaned over and pecked him on the lips and, despite his hurt, Martin felt happiness bubble up like champagne inside him. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I’ve not seen him in years and it was just easier to pretend.”  
“So, Emma, Martin tells us you’re studying organic gardening at the Ag. Tell us about it.” Carolyn deftly changed the subject and managed to keep up the sociable chatter until they were due to depart for Hong Kong. 

* * *   
Once they were airborne, absolute silence reigned in the cockpit for most of the flight to Hong Kong. Not even Arthur’s offer of a game of Flight Deck Buckaroo could tempt Douglas out of his stony silence. Finally, when he absolutely couldn’t bear it any longer, Martin burst out. “My question is how? How is Emma your daughter? How is that even possible? How?”  
“You mean you still don’t know about the birds and the bees, Captain Crieff?”  
Martin refused to be rattled. “Obviously, I didn’t mean technically how. I meant—well, Emma is only a few years younger than me…”  
“I told you once that I started very young. Emmaline is the reason my first wife and I married.” Douglas lapsed into silence again and Martin stared out at the stars, desperately trying to make sense of this insane situation. “Anyway, did she really tell you I am dead?”  
“Yes, yes she did.” Martin said quietly. Despite his hurt over Douglas’ cruel words earlier, he knew that was nothing compared to the pain of your child denying your very existence.   
“Her mother really is dead. But Emmaline just wishes I were. She never forgave me for the divorce. She blames me for running around, which I did. But she doesn’t know that her mother left me first.”  
“And you don’t have contact with her?”  
“Before this morning, I hadn’t seen her in more than a decade. She also doesn’t like alcoholics. Can’t blame her.”  
“Yet you recognized her.”  
“She’s the picture of her mother, except I think she might have my eyes.” Douglas swiped at the moisture under his eyes and looked away. Despite his hurt at Douglas’ reaction, Martin had to resist the urge to comfort his friend. Douglas sucked in a deep breath. “So, she’s a chef now?”  
“Yes, she does amazing things with vegetables—all organic cookery. She works in a great restaurant in London but I think she’d like to have her own place someday. Douglas, she’s really amazing.”  
“Yes, I’m sure she is. And she wants nothing to do with me. Landing checklist, Captain.” Martin went along with the distraction for now. It was going to be a heck of a long three day layover.


	6. Chapter 6

Douglas curled back up under the thin blankets and buried his face in the pillow. His own daughter telling everyone he was dead… well, it hurt worse than anything, ever. All he wanted to do was go find the hotel bar and down vodka shots until he couldn’t feel anything any more. Instead, Douglas just laid there, hoping to never have to get up again. Once upon a time, he’d been the golden boy of Air England. Now he was stuck second chairing it in a broke airline in the crappiest hotel in Hong Kong just weeks away from being unemployed. No airline wanted a washed up old has been like him. In anyone else, he’d have said this was wallowing but Douglas Richardson didn’t wallow. He was resting, here, alone, in bed, surrounded only by his regrets.  
Okay, he might be wallowing the tiniest bit.   
Just slightly.  
Martin got up and showered without a word. Douglas knew he’d hurt Martin terribly yesterday afternoon. He felt bad about it but, for once, couldn’t think of a thing to say to make up for it. He heard Martin open the hotel room door and then shut it. Finally alone in his misery…  
“I’m off the jewelers then.” Martin announced.   
“Jewelers?” Douglas rolled over and stared. Martin stretched out his palm to show him a pearl set into a gold square.“Is that the cufflink Mr. Birling gave us?”  
“Yes.” Martin clamped his fingers around it, as though he feared Douglas would snatch it away.  
“Why on earth didn’t you sell it before?”  
“Don’t know. But I think it’ll make a pretty ring, don’t you?”  
“A ring?” Douglas’ jaw dropped. Surely not…  
“I’m planning on asking Emma to marry me.” Martin ducked his chin to his chest, flushing shyly.  
“Are you asking my permission?”  
“I’d planned on asking for your advice and your help picking out the ring. But yes, I suppose I am. Even though I know you won’t give it to me.”   
“Well, you don’t have it. What man would want his daughter marrying someone who can’t support her? Who can’t take care of her?” Douglas sat up in bed, yelling now. Jesus, he thought his life couldn’t get much worse and now this.   
“I love Emma. And I believe she loves me. Anyway, I can support her.” Martin said defiantly.  
“How—with your booming moving business? Or your high salary from MJN?” Douglas snarked.  
“Actually, I’m selling the van. Do you recall last week when I called off sick for that flight to Dublin? Well, I wasn’t sick…”   
“Martin, please do not regal me with a story of you and my daughter in bed together.” Douglas held out both hands, palms out.  
“No, I went up to London. I interviewed with Air England…”  
“Well, nothing will come of…”  
Martin talked over him. “They called yesterday morning. I start in a month.”  
“You’re leaving?”  
“Well, MJN is ending anyway so I don’t have much of a choice. But I haven’t had the chance to tell Carolyn yet. Please don’t say anything until…”   
“You’re leaving me?”   
“Well, after all, I’m not good enough for you, am I?” Martin gave him a rueful smile and walked out. Douglas flung himself back down in the bed and burrowed under the covers. In moments, the door bounced open without warning. Douglas struggled out from under the covers to see Carolyn standing at the foot of the bed, arms akimbo. She looked pretty in a coral tunic and white capris but for the ominous expression on her face.   
“Enough with the pity party. UP!” She commanded.   
Douglas burrowed back under the blankets, biting his tongue not to say anything he’d regret so he never saw the pitcher of water she dumped on the bed. He felt it though—ice cold and shocking. Sopping wet, roaring, he emerged from the blankets. “YOU B—“  
“Stop right there! Get dressed and come to the lobby. You’re buying me breakfast and then we’re talking.” She left the room, slamming the door behind her. Wasn’t that just like her? In a blind rage, he dressed and stormed down to the lobby, intending to have it out with Carolyn once and for all. He found her in the bustling hotel restaurant, calmly reading a newspaper and enjoying a morning cuppa. He made a beeline for the table.   
“You can’t just burst into my room…”  
“SIT DOWN!” Douglas collapsed into the chair across from her. “Now, you may apologize.”  
“I have nothing…” Douglas began heatedly.  
Carolyn said, “Carolyn, I owe you an apology for my behavior the other day. I said things in anger that I regret and I am sorry.” Douglas just glared at her, crossing his arms over his chest.“I accept your gracious apology, First Officer Richardson.”  
“I didn’t apologize.”  
“If you want to keep your job, you did.”  
“What job? We’ll be bankrupt in less than a month.”  
“Still haven’t come up with a solution then?”  
“Carolyn! I’m not a magician. I really don’t have a clever plan or any plan at all, really.”  
Carolyn sighed. “I’m afraid I’ve become quite used to your clever plans, Douglas. I shall miss them.” She smiled and placed their order with a passing waiter. Idly, Douglas wondered when Carolyn had discovered just how he liked his eggs. She turned back to Douglas and said sternly “It’s not me you should be apologizing to. It’s Martin. You want to tell me why you’ve been acting like a bear with a sore tooth all week?”  
“You mean other than my eldest daughter claiming I’m dead and dating Martin? Do you know he’s off buying her an engagement ring?”  
“You’d be lucky to have Martin for a son-in-law.”  
“I know.” Douglas grimaced ruefully. “And I thought I messed up my life when I was drinking.” He rubbed his palms over his face.  
“And further, it’s not Martin’s fault you were an awful father.”   
“You really know how to make a chap feel good, don’t you?”   
“Actually, I do.” Carolyn purred. Despite himself, Douglas huffed out a laugh. Once, a long time ago, Douglas thought they might act on their underlying attraction but they’d never managed to go beyond occasional flirtation. Just one more regret in a life full of them. “But it doesn’t do anyone any good to sugar coat it. You really made a muck of things yesterday, Douglas.”  
“You’re right. Anyway, will you accept my apology?” Douglas took her hand and she squeezed his gently.  
“Yes, if you’ll accept mine.” He rubbed his thumb over the back for her hand and thought he saw her flush slightly. “Friends? Now, after we eat, go make up with Martin.” They sat holding hands while the restaurant bustled around them, a comfortable silence between then. It occurred to Douglas that his relationship with Carolyn was now over ten years old—far longer than any of his marriages. He wasn’t sure what that said about him. Finally, their food arrived and they broke apart. Douglas missed the warmth of her hand.   
“Got any advice?” Douglas sipped his coffee.  
“Groveling would help. He and Arthur are off at the jeweler down the street. You could help.”  
“Help him pick out a ring for Emmaline? They barely know each other.”  
“No, you barely know her. But you know Martin. He wouldn’t do this if he wasn’t sure. He’s been so happy these past few months. And he’ll be making enough at Air England…”  
“You know?”   
Carolyn smiled at him. “There is little that goes on with my boys that I don’t know. And I’m happy for Martin. You know he got that job at Swiss Air.”  
“What?” Douglas gasped. “Did he turn it down because it was only a first officer?”  
“No, not according to Herc.” Carolyn overlooked Douglas’s snort. “Herc said that he told him that he felt he couldn’t leave his MJN family, especially his own first officer.”  
Douglas pushed back from the table. “Which jewelry store is it?”  
Carolyn walked with Douglas through the crowded, noisy heat of Hong Kong, her hand comfortable at his elbow. He put his hand over hers. As they walked, it was easy for him to pretend they were an old married couple out for a stroll. Carolyn seemed different—softer somehow—now that she no longer had to play the fierce dragon lady of MJN. She had fought a long, arduous fight to keep her airdot and succeeded far beyond what anyone expected. Now that defeat was finally at hand, she could relax and be more herself. They entered the small shop—he wondered if it was the same one that Martin bought his genuine “Patek Phillipe” from so long ago—just as Martin and Arthur were finishing up.  
“Hi Mum.” Arthur said with his usual cheer. In a much more subdued tone, he added ‘Hi Douglas.”   
Martin looked up and then away, gritting his teeth in a way that made his chin jut out.   
“You know, if Emmaline is a chef, she may prefer a sturdier stone than a pearl.” Douglas said and then bit his lip. He hadn’t meant to sound so critical. Martin’s shoulders stiffened.  
“Her mother’s nickname for her was pearl. I think she’ll like it.” Martin said, his voice clipped.  
“Yes, I’d forgotten that.” Douglas mused. “Did you get a solitaire or…”  
“What do you care?”  
“Martin, I’m very sorry for what I said yesterday and earlier. I didn’t mean it. Please accept my apology.”  
“See, I rather think you did. I think that it might have been the only genuine words you ever said to me. And I don’t accept the apology that Carolyn managed to force out of you. Come on, Arthur.” Martin slammed out of the shop. With a shrug, Arthur followed.  
“Got any other ideas?” Douglas asked Carolyn.


	7. Chapter 7

Martin roomed with Arthur for the remainder of their layover in Hong Kong. During the flight back, Douglas considered conducting a monologue, just to crack the ice, but even he couldn’t talk for that long. Throughout the flight, Martin spoke only when necessary, in a cool, crisp, professional voice. Douglas reflected how very different Martin was from the man he’d started flying with five years before. Now, he was confident, in command, in control. He’d do well at Air England.   
Martin departed with his new best buddy Arthur the moment the post-landing checklists were complete. Douglas sat in the plane for a while, trying to see a way out of the mess he’d made. Finally, when it was too hot to sit in GERTI anymore, he wandered over to the darkened portacabin.  
“Don’t turn the light on!” Carolyn hissed. Douglas started but managed to obey. He stepped inside and squinted to see her.   
“Why on earth are you hiding in here in the dark?”  
“Get in quick and shut the door. I’m hiding from Herc.”  
“Ah…a game of hide and seek?”   
“I saw his car in the lot. He’s back already. He’s going to propose and…” Douglas couldn’t tell for certain in the darkened cabin but he thought Carolyn was actually wringing her hands.  
“Well, for goodness sake, if you don’t want to marry him, just say no.” Douglas stumbled across the cabin and found his desk seat.  
“He’s a good man. A kind man. I should want to marry him.”  
“But you don’t?”  
“It’s not that I don’t love him. I just love another man more.” Carolyn admitted, tiptoeing to the window next to his desk to peek out.  
“I didn’t realize that you were still in love with Gordon.”  
“Not Gordon!”  
“Oh, still your first husband then? Ian, was it?”   
Carolyn huffed out an exasperated breath. She put both hands on his shoulders and he reached up to help her balance. She bent down and brushed her lips over his. Shock paralyzed Douglas. Carolyn could not actually be kissing him, could she? Far too quickly, she leaned back and patted his shoulders.  
“There. Just wanted to do that once. Now you may feel free to file a sexual harassment suit, Douglas. Much good may it do you to file against this old broke airline.”  
“What did you want to do once?” His voice sounded strange to his own ears—breathless and needy. As Carolyn made to move away, he settled his hands at her slender waist, holding her still.  
“Kiss you.”  
“Well, I wasn’t even trying then. You should have the full experience.” Douglas pulled her down onto his lap. Off balance, she tumbled against his chest. The low light from the window cast shadows over Carolyn’s face. Here in the twilight darkened cabin, potential shimmered on the air around them, as they prepared to dart over the boundary from co-workers to lovers. He knew Carolyn would regret this but he’d never been very good at denying himself things he shouldn’t have. Douglas knew he shouldn’t brush his lips over hers and nibble at her plush lower lip. Carolyn melted against him and some ancient division in his heart and mind crumbled. Carolyn was no longer just his boss and his friend. Instead, she’d was the woman he’d denied himself for ten long years. Just as their lips met again, the door creaked open, washing them both in the sunlight from outside.   
Carolyn and Douglas broke apart as Douglas glanced at a wide-eyed Martin. Several seconds ticked by and Douglas heard Arthur say from close behind Martin—“Are they in there, Skip?” Martin blinked and then shut the door firmly.  
“They’re not in there, Arthur. Perhaps over at the Hose and Hydrant?” Douglas noted that Martin’s voice didn’t shake or stammer as he covered for them. He just calmly, smoothly, suavely redirected Arthur. Maybe he has learned something after five years together.   
“I think they shut it down, Skip.”  
“So, what is it called now? The Wind and the Whistle?” Martin asked as their footsteps crunched across the gravel. Douglas looked back at Carolyn before smiling and saying “Where were we?”


	8. Chapter 8

Martin and Arthur walked away from the office as Martin tried really hard not to think about what he’d just seen. Sure, it had looked like Douglas and Carolyn were…kissing. But that could not be right. He simply could not imagine it. It took a few steps before Martin realized that Arthur was not twittering on as usual. He walked slowly, his eyes searching the ground, pulling on his lower lip. On anyone else, Martin would have called it worry but he’d always believed Arthur wholly immune to worry, as though his natural cheerfulness vaccinated him against it.   
“Are you searching for lucky pennies again, Arthur?” Martin stopped to watch him and Arthur crunched to a stop next to him on the gravel path.  
“Hmm…oh, no, Skip.” He lapsed into silence again for a few seconds before glancing at Martin “Skip, can I ask you something?”  
“Of course, Arthur, anything.” Martin prayed that Arthur wouldn’t ask anything about whatever bizarre activity Carolyn and Douglas were up to. Perhaps it was some strange version of Office Chair Twister. He’d thought he’d blocked Arthur’s view but maybe not…  
“Do you really want to go to Air England? I only ask because you didn’t seem to really want to go to Swiss Air. I mean, you backed out of it and everything and I thought you wanted to stay with us but maybe not.”  
“I do. I did. I mean, Swiss Air wasn’t the right jump for me for a lot of reasons. Teresa and I falling apart, having to leave England with my mum’s healthy still so shaky, being a First Officer instead of a Captain, and all that. But, no, you’re right. The real reason I didn’t want to leave was I didn’t want to lose my MJN family. “ Martin raked his hand through his hair and blew out a breath. “But the thing is, I’m not sure it’s much of a family any more. Douglas won’t accept Emma and me together and I love Emma and…”  
“Skip, I think Douglas was just surprised that’s all. And I think he was really hurt that she said he was dead and…”  
“I know. But MJN is bankrupt, surely we can’t go on much longer and then….”  
“That’s the thing, Skip. Did you ever get news that was terrible but that made you happy anyway?”  
“Ummm…well, no. I can’t think of an example… I can’t see how MJN being bankrupt is good news for anyone at all.”  
“Not that. My dad died.” Arthur said, in a flat tone of voice, very unlike his usual ebullient tone.  
“Arthur, oh my god, I’m so sorry.” Martin patted his shoulder, feeling horribly inadequate and wishing for Douglas for the first time in days.  
“No, Skip, it’s ok. I’m happy about it. And that makes me feel terrible.” Arthur glanced at the sky and rubbed his eyes.  
“Arthur, your father was…a difficult man to like.” Martin said gently.  
“I know. He was…not brilliant. But the thing that’s good about it is, I’m his only child. And Dad was loaded. Just loaded. So…”  
“So?” Martin prompted.  
“So, MJN isn’t bankrupt anymore. And Mom doesn’t have to move to Zurich with Herc and we can afford to pay you and you can marry Emma and it will be all one big family, right?” Arthur looked at him with a watery smile.  
“Arthur, I’m not sure that will work. As I say, Douglas is quite upset with me and…”  
Arthur’s face crumpled a bit and he let out a dry sob that became a bit of a wail. Within seconds, he sobbed on Martin’s shoulder, howling. Martin wrapped his arms around him and patted his back awkwardly. Behind them, Martin heard the portacabin door slam open and Carolyn exclaim “What on earth is wrong now?”  
She dashed across the gravel path, hastily buttoning her uniform shirt but not before Martin caught a glimpse of a red lacy bra. He felt the flush creeping up his neck as Douglas emerged from the portacabin, smoothing down his hair. Martin patted Arthur’s back as he glared at Douglas.  
“Good Lord, Martin. You didn’t have to tell him…”   
Martin raised his voice to drown out Douglas as he patted Arthur’s back. “I’m afraid Arthur’s just had some very bad news from Australia.”  
“Australia!” Carolyn gasped.  
Arthur lifted his tear streaked face from Martin’s shoulder and wailed “Mum. Dad’s dead.” Carolyn stared at her son for ten long seconds before gathering him close and rocking him gently. Douglas and Martin looked on awkwardly as Herc joined them on the gravel path. Under his breath, Douglas muttered “Oh, terrific.”   
Carolyn didn’t know how to comfort her son but managed to suppress her shock enough to focus on him. There were time for details later. Though Gordon never deserved such a wonderful son, she knew that Arthur was not really mourning him but instead the chance to finally be seen as worthy by Gordon.   
“What’s the matter?” Herc stage-whispered to Martin and Douglas. Carolyn fought the urge to roll her eyes. Just what she needed now. She couldn’t look Douglas in the eye but heard them filling Herc in.   
“Arthur, I’m so terribly sorry.” Herc said. Arthur lifted his head and Carolyn managed not to snap when she asked “Herc, what on earth are you doing here?”  
“What a fulsome welcome, as always. I traded some flights. I missed you.” Carolyn relinquished Arthur to Martin and Douglas who began walking her still sniffling son toward the portacabin.   
“Oh, well, hello then. As you see, it’s not the best of times…”  
“You’re angry with me. I didn’t mean to intrude on your familial moment but I must speak to you.” In a flash of insight, Carolyn realized that Herc never fit into the little unit of the MJN family. She looked to Douglas and Martin standing next to her son. They were her family.   
“No. It’s just that…”  
“The thing is, I don’t feel I made my case well the other day and…” Herc dropped to one knee with a flourish. Dimly, she heard Douglas say “Oh God.” And Martin respond with “He’s doing this NOW?” But she was busy concentrating on the small blue box Herc held out in front of her. With a polished, practiced move, he snapped the lid open to reveal a large, winking red ruby. Enormous, vulgar, gaudy. So not right for her. Just like the man who held it.  
“Marry me.” Herc smiled up at her. She sighed. If only it could be this easy…  
“Thank you, Herc. No.”  
“Just no? I thought you could wear the ring while you thought about it.”  
“I have thought about it. No.”  
“Carolyn, you can’t mean that.”  
“I do. “ Over Herc’s head, she saw Douglas heading back toward them leaving Martin and Arthur watching from the sidelines.   
“I love you.” Herc said.   
“I love you too. But not enough to marry you and move to Zurich. I’m sorry, Herc. I really am.”  
“Please think about it.” But Carolyn shook her head.  
“She doesn’t need to think about it, Hercules. She’s going to marry me.” Douglas stated firmly. Arthur’s jaw dropped open.  
“Have you taken leave of your senses? I’m not going to marry anyone, ever again.” Carolyn pulled her hand out of Herc’s and stepped away, still staring at Douglas.  
“Alright, in that case, would you consider living in sin with me?” Douglas smiled and Carolyn felt her stomach flip, that little frisson of sexual awareness blooming into life after being ignored for so long. He’d been her first officer and her friend. Now that MJN was ending, he could be so much more.   
“Douglas…” Carolyn began as Herc rose slowly to his feet.  
“I see.” Herc said coldly and Carolyn glanced at him. “No, you don’t.”   
Douglas sidestepped Herc and put his arm around Carolyn. “I hate to interrupt, my turtledove, but I think the penny has dropped for Hercules the Berkules.”  
“How long has this been going on?” Herc demanded  
“Either ten years or thirty minutes. Take your pick.” Douglas answered.  
“There is nothing going on. Douglas is being Douglas. Ignore him.” Carolyn pushed his arm off her shoulders and moved away. He followed and wrapped his arm around her again.   
“We’re madly in love, Herc.” Douglas announced.   
“I don’t believe it.”  
Douglas leaned in and whispered “She looks great in red lace, doesn’t she?” Carolyn felt her cheeks flood with color and Douglas never even saw the right hook that Herc got him with. He went down like a sack of potatoes.   
“God save me from amorous pilots!” Carolyn cried as Herc stormed off.   
“You can count me out of that race, Carolyn.” Martin laughed as he and Arthur walked over to carry Douglas into the portacabin.


	9. Chapter 9

Douglas woke up in the portacabin with Martin holding ice on his cheek and Arthur peering worriedly over his shoulder. Carolyn was no where to be seen.  
“That was smooth.” Martin said, clearly trying not to giggle.  
“Do shut up.” Douglas groused, as he struggled sit up on the sofa. Martin helped him and then sat in the desk chair across from him, still holding the ice on his bruised face.   
“I guess this means I can call you Dad, eh, Douglas?”   
Martin laughed at the blank look of shock on Douglas’ face and said “Arthur, I really think we could do with more ice. Could you fetch some?”  
After Arthur cheerily left, promising to come right back after he told all the airfield crew his story, Martin and Douglas endured an awkward silence.   
“I saw you steer Arthur away earlier. Thank you.” Douglas finally said.  
“I had no idea about you and Carolyn.”  
“No, neither did I. It’s been simmering sexual tension for ages now. We just acted on it about half an hour ago.”  
“Oh, I see. Or not. Not really. I know it’s not any of my business.”  
“No, especially not since you’re with my daughter.”  
“I love your daughter.”  
“And you think I don’t love Carolyn?”  
“Do you?”  
“Yes, I rather think I do.”  
“I see. And does she feel the same way?”  
“She’s in love with me.”   
“Yes, but that’s because you think every woman is in love with you.” Martin rolled his eyes.   
“Not every. There are rare exceptions. But Carolyn…I think I’ve been a fool, Martin. A damn fool. When I first started here, I was married and never thought. And then…by the time I was free, she was with Herc the Berk. I’m glad you’re not making my same mistake.”  
“Does that mean…”  
“I’m sorry for what I said. Emma is lucky to have you.”  
“I accept your apology, First Officer Richardson. I’ve only got another month at MJN. Let’s just make the best of it.”   
“Still going to leave us then? Even with Arthur’s windfall?”  
“I’d rather not but…”  
“I hope you won’t.”  
“I’ll think about it.”


	10. Chapter 10

On the last day of Emma’s exams, Martin made dinner. Or at least he tried to make dinner. By mid-afternoon, he had to admit defeat. Douglas arrived a half an hour after his frantic call and took over completely.  
“Can you boil water at least? Start tidying up this mess and chop these tomatoes. Carolyn is getting the wine and Arthur is taking care of the pudding.” In moments, Douglas had the water bubbling merrily and a sauce full of vegetables from the garden started. Martin managed to scrub signs of the first dinner disaster from the tiny kitchen.   
“Now, how are you going to ask her?” Douglas demanded.  
“How did you know?” Martin cried.   
“I helped you pick out the ring in Hong Kong!”  
“No, I meant, how did you know it was tonight?” Martin ran his hand through his hair.   
“Martin, I’ve done this three times. I recognize the signs. I saw the fairy lights and the candles in the garden when I went to get the veg.” Douglas smiled at him, still sporting the shiner inflicted by Herc two weeks before.  
“How did you manage it three times? I’m going to faint or be sick or both.” Martin raked his fingers through his hair and collapsed into a chair. Douglas sat down across from him.   
“Martin, I’ve gotten to know my daughter a bit over the past two weeks. She, for reasons known only to herself, loves you madly. I’m sure she’ll say yes.”  
“Do you think so?” Martin said.  
“I do. And, Martin, there is something I should have said before. Friends are the family you choose for yourself. I’ll be delighted to have you as my son-in-law. Almost as delighted as I am you’re staying on as my Captain.”   
“You sot.” Martin said, swiping at his face to cover up his misty eyes.  
“Indeed.” He clapped Martin on the shoulder. “Now, do you want to practice?”   
Moments later, Carolyn, Arthur, and Emma watched from the doorway as Martin proposed to Douglas for the 15th time.   
“No, I think I’d do less of a speech, Martin. And you want to kneel down to the side slightly…”  
“I’ll never manage to do this.” Martin wailed. “Okay, here goes…”  
He dropped to one knee in front of Douglas, popped open the ring box and took Douglas’s hand in his free hand. He looked up into his co-pilot’s eyes and drew in a deep breath. “Emma, will you marry me?”  
“Yes!” She shrieked from the doorway, startling Martin into toppling onto his bum and her father to fall into his lap. Carolyn and Arthur dissolved into giggles in the doorway.   
After a few moments of Three Stooges like sorting out from the two pilots, Emma kissed Martin and cooed over the ring. Since the main event was over, the entire MJN family enjoyed pasta primavera with Toblerones for pudding under the twinkling fairy lights in the back garden.   
Happily together.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I first drafted the story, this was my original epilogue. After editing, I liked the ending in Chapter Ten better but thought I'd share this one anyway. Enjoy!

Two years later…

“Yes, Sammy, very good. That is a plane. Isn’t she something? She’s quite the little plane spotter.”  
“Yes, yes, your beautiful granddaughter is quite the baby genius, Douglas.” Carolyn laughed from her seat next to them, at the picnic table next to their much more luxurious lounge.   
“She is a genius. She’s the smartest baby in the world. Not many nine-month old babies could spot a plane like that. And look, she knows it’s Martin. She’s saying Da!” Carolyn just shook her head. Douglas was besotted with his grandchild. He was quite good with her. He stood her on his knees so she could practice her bouncing and she rewarded him with a gummy smile.  
“I think you’re right. That is Daddy’s plane. Yes, it is. Let’s see if he does a smooth landing for his best girl.” Douglas cooed to the baby, who looked exactly like him except for her ginger hair.   
“I thought I was his best girl, Daddy.” Emmaline waddled over to sit next to them at the picnic table, maneuvering carefully around her five months pregnant stomach. Together, they all watched the rather swish new Lear come in for a landing and disgorge Martin and Arthur.   
Thanks to Arthur’s inheritance, MJN now owned two Lear jets and employed a roster of 6 pilots. Arthur loved managing the airline and with Douglas and Martin to keep him from his more wild expenditures (like installing arcade games instead of seats in the Lears) they were actually operating in the black. Carolyn thought she’d never see the day.   
She and Douglas enjoyed living in sin and looked forward to traveling after Douglas’ upcoming 60th birthday and corresponding mandatory retirement. Martin and Emma still adored each other and had an adorable little family. Arthur still had his string of pony club girls.   
All in all, they were still a family. Still together. Carolyn knew they were very lucky indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: 
> 
> 1) Mr. McGregor is the farmer in Peter Rabbit.  
> 2) Tinkerbell and Neverland are obviously Peter Pan references—to match Martin’s mom’s name being Wendy.  
> 3) As an American, I am taking considerable liberties with the educational system here. I believe a summer term would start in June or later but that would be pretty late to plant a vegetable garden. I figured this would be sometime in the late spring.


End file.
